


Heathrow

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [11]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw_50ficathon, Community: who100, Community: who_at_50, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks he's finally gotten Tegan to Heathrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathrow

**Author's Note:**

> Very belated entry for the Fifth Doctor round of who_at_50's ficathon.  
> who100 prompt: #423, aviation  
> dw_50ficathon year/prompt: 1985 (qualifiying characters: Fifth Doctor, Tegan)

"You did say your flight was at 17:38?"

"February 28, 1981. "

"I believe we're finally here."

"Doctor, that does look like an airport.""

"Don't be silly, Tegan. I know that's an airport."

"And I think it's Heathrow."

"Of course it's Heathrow."

"But it's Heathrow back in 1929. They called it the Heathrow Aerodrome back then."

"Oh...right. I see the sign now."

"So I guess I'm still stuck traveling with you until you can pilot this thing back to 1981."

"You can stay and have another spot of tea."

"At least you're an agreeable person to have tea with."


End file.
